Be My Eyes, Be My Heart
by moonxstarlight
Summary: Park Chanyeol selalu hidup dengan bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan yang ia ciptakan dan Byun Baekhyun yang selalu ingin lari dari kenyataan hidupnya /Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun/Baekyeol/Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Be My Eyes, Be My Heart (Prolog)**

**Pairing : Baekhyun x Chanyeol**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Words : 812**

**Summary :**

_Aku tidak bisa melihatmu walau kau berdiri dihadapanku._

_Kau tidak berbeda sepertiku, kau sama menyedihkannya seperti diriku._

_selalu berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja, kau berbohong._

_Setiap mendengar suara tawamu hatiku terasa sakit, setiap mendengar suaramu aku tau kau menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak kau beritahukan padaku._

_Dan ketika pada akhirnya takdir menetukan jalan diantara kita, hanya ada satu pilihan yang harus kita pilih._

_~~}{~~_

Pagi baru saja tiba, membawa terbang mimpi bersama hilangnya warna gelap yang terasa begitu kelam. Cahaya matahari terbias diantara celah-celah tirai putih transparan melewati setangkai bunga lily putih yang mengisi kekosongan didalam vas bunga mozaik. wangi yang sangat familiar, seperti menusuk kedalam rongga hidung Baekhyun yang terbangun karena suara bising dari jam weker hadiah natal tahun lalu dari seorang suster yang Baekhyun kenal.

samar-samar terdengar suara lain yang berpadu membentuk sesuatu yang memusingkan. Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sakit dan ia kesulitan bernapas, terlalu banyak suara yang harus ia dengar tanpa mengetahui asal dari suara-suara bising itu. semilir angin berhembus pelan menyentuh kulitnya yang terasa kering, satupersatu suara-suara itu menghilang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara berat yang Baekhyun tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Bau yang menusuk hidungnya itu semakin lama semakin mendekat dan berhenti di samping tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dingin menjalar menelusuri saraf-saraf tangannya ketika jemari-jemari tangan orang itu menyentuh lembut telapak tangannya yang hangat. ia tidak pernah mengerti dan tidak pernah berhenti bertanya 'Ada apa denganmu?', tetapi setiap kali pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, pria itu hanya tertawa dan mengeluarkan candaan yang tidak berarti untuk Baekhyun.

Seperti pagi ini, tiba-tiba pria itu muncul setelah 3 hari pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi, aku Park Chanyeol tetangga mu dari kamar di lantai 6. Hari ini menu sarapan pagimu adalah _dakjuk _dan segelas susu tinggi kalsium yang kubeli di supermarket yang ada di seberang jalan."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak menjawab sedikitpun ucapan pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu. baris demi baris kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol hanya sementara melewati telinga Baekhyun lalu terbang bersama hembusan angin hangat yang memenuhi ruangan yang selalu Baekhyun sebut sebagai rumah.

Keheningan hanya menghampiri sementara, alunan musik klasik yang tenang mengalun lembut mengisi keraguan dan suasana canggung diantara kedua manusia itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya keraguan yang tercipta didalam hati Baekhyun yang telah lama membeku. Bohong jika ia tidak merindukan sosok pria itu, bohong jika ia tidak khawatir ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya seorang diri di koridor rumah sakit dengan tangan yang dingin seperti es serta suara yang penuh dengan penderitaan.

Ingatan tetang kejadian 3 hari yang lalu selalu muncul seperti film yang terus diputar ulang, meninggalkan jejak luka dihati Baekhyun dan retakan di jiwanya. setiap ucapan yang ia dengar dari Chhanyeol dikala malam itu menenggelamkan semua fantasi Baekhyun dan merubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih gelap dan kelam dibanding langit tanpa bintang yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar tangisan dari dalam diri pria itu, suaranya yang bergetar dan tubuhnya yang mendingin, menunjukkan pesan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"_Apa kau takut pada kematian? Apa kau siap jika tiba-tiba Tuhan memanggilmu? Aku takut, aku terlalu takut untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini. Tolong aku."_

Ucapan yang seperti pisau yang terasah tajam itu terus menyayat hati Baekhyun, ketakutan dan kesedihan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. pria itu meminta tolong padanya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Untuk berlari meminta pertolongan saja sangat sulit ia lakukan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada suara yang datar dan dingin. Chanyeol memberhentikan segala aktivitas yang ia lakukan, terdengar gumaman yang seperti bisikan dari bibir pucat Chanyeol. ia ragu untuk menjawab, ia terlalu takut untuk memberitahu segalanya.

Kini tangannya berpindah menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang terasa hangat, ia tersenyum walau pada kenyataannya ia ingin menangis sekeras mungkin karena beban yang ia angkat di punggungnya sudah terlalu berat untuk ia bawa sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membuat pria ini sedih karena dirinya, menangis karena kebodohannya dan menyesal karena pernah mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu hidup dengan bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan yang ia ciptakan.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya, dari kedua sorot matanya yang tampak buram ia tahu jika pria itu menunggu jawaban darinya. dengan satu kali tarikan napas, ia menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun lalu tertawa dengan keras. mungkin suatu hari nanti Tuhan akan mengerti dan memaafkan segala dosa yang ia buat ketika ia berbohong.

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa kau tidak mendengar suara dari hatiku ini? Aku merasa sangat bahagia."

Musik klasik yang diputar melalui tape yang di letakkan di atas meja kayu yang berada di sudut ruang rawat inap Baekhyun berhenti, cahaya matahari yang naik hingga ke batas jendela menyentuh wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol. pria itu mempercayai semua ucapannya, sedikit membuat hati Chanyeol sakit karena pada kenyataannya ia terus menusukkan jarum di hati Baekhyun yang tulus.

_Kebohongan untuk yang ke-32 kali._

_Baekhyun-ah kumohon tolong maafkan aku._

_~~}{~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Be My Eyes, Be My Heart (When I Hear Your Voice)**

**Pairing : Baekhyun x Chanyeol**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Word Count : 2.512**

**Summary :**

_Aku tidak bisa melihatmu walau kau berdiri dihadapanku._

_Kau tidak berbeda sepertiku, kau sama menyedihkannya seperti diriku._

_selalu berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja, kau berbohong._

_Setiap mendengar suara tawamu hatiku terasa sakit, setiap mendengar suaramu aku tau kau menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak kau beritahukan padaku._

_Dan ketika pada akhirnya takdir menetukan jalan diantara kita, hanya ada satu pilihan yang harus kita pilih._

_~~}{~~_

Seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak kunjung berakhir, melayang diatas kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang menjadi separuh bagian dari hidup Baekhyun. Tanpa diduga ia kembali ketempat dimana dulu ia menghabiskan separuh tahun-tahun penuh kesedihan itu seorang diri di dalam ruangan yang memiliki bau pahit dan menusuk hingga ke rongga hidungnya.

Diluar tampak matahari bersinar dengan terik, tidak ada sedikitpun angin yang berhembus atau bahkan sebuah tiupan kecil yang tidak berarti. Baekhyun duduk didepan jendela kamar rawat inapnya seorang diri, menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama tubuhnya yang terduduk diatas kursi roda. 3 jam yang lalu adalah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, 3 jam yang lalu ia kembali ketempat dimana ia selalu mengeluh tentang ranjang yang terlalu tinggi, bantal yang keras hingga membuat tulang lehernya sakit ketika ia bangun di pagi hari dan juga makanan yang selalu terasa hambar.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dari tangga hingga membuat kaki kirinya patah, ia juga tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga yang berada di sisi tangga hingga membuat telapak tangan kanannya sobek, dan ia sedikit mendapat luka memar pada bagian dahi dan tulang pipinya. itu semua adalah sebuah kesalahan yang berakhir terlalu dramatis. Semuanya terlalu berlebihan dan membuat Baekhyun semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang jauh meninggalkan jiwanya yang rapuh, terbang bersama impian yang ia kubur di dasar hatinya yang dalam dan gelap. Kenyataan yang ia hadapi terlalu buruk, jauh dari perkiraan yang selama ini Baekhyun rangkai dengan rapi dan seindah mungkin. kini ia harus menyusun ulang rangkaian masa depan yang telah ia rencanakan dan merubahnya menjadi kepingan puzzel yang harus ia temukan satupersatu .

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang masih menyisakan sedikit harapan dan cahaya, Baekhyun ingin melihat dirinya berubah menjadi seekor burung dan terbang ketempat dimana semuanya jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan kenyataan di kehidupan-nya. Tetapi ia sadar jika seekor burungpun membutuhkan kedua matanya untuk melihat, dan itu adalah satuhal yang tidak dimiliki oleh Baekhyun.

Rangkaian peristiwa 1 ½ tahun yang lalu membentuk sebuah ingatan kelam yang berputar menjadi film pendek tentang betapa menderitanya Baekhyun melewati setiap jam dan hari tanpa mengetahui 'apa pagi telah berganti menjadi siang dan siang berganti malam' selama tiga tahun di dunianya yang hanya memiliki satu warna.

Pukulan keras, Ledakan, tubuh yang jatuh membentur tanah, suara bising yang menyakitkan telinga, rasa perih di sekujur tubuh, dan rasa takut yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan, Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat semuanya.

Perlahan semua kenangan itu berubah menjadi butiran-butiran pasir yang menghilang ditelan suara alunan musik retro bertempo cepat dari balik dinding kamar Baekhyun, suara musik yang aneh disambut dengan tawa seorang wanita tua dan anak kecil mengisi setengah diri Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalunya.

"Ah, ternyata kau masih diam disana."

Suara familiar itu menyapa Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya kembali kedalam putaran waktu yang normal, membangunkan saraf-saraf tubuhnya yang sempat kaku untuk beberapa saat. Ia menoleh kearah Min Seok, tetapi matanya tidak menatap tepat kearah tempat pria itu berdiri. Min Seok tertawa, berjongkok di depan Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan kantong plastik hitam yang ada ditangannya dengan semangat. "Bisa kau menebak apa yang kubeli untuk makan siang mu?", tanya Min Seok.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, ia masih ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Min Seok. Dipikirannya hanya ada kata _samgyeopsal_ dan _bulgogi_, tetapi ia tidak yakin jika pria itu menyajikan makanan seperti itu untuk makan siangnya. Baekhyun bergumam pelan, matanya yang terus menatap lurus kedepan membuat Min Seok merasa sedikit diabaikan. "Apa itu..._jajangmyeon_?"

Tebakan Baekhyun tepat pada sasaran.

Min Seok menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu berkata 'kau yang terbaik', ia mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar. Sepanjang jalan di koridor Min Seok tidak berhenti mengeluarkan candaannya untuk menghibur Baekhyun yang memang sangat membutuhkan kehangatan dari seseorang. Ia mengerti dengan segala kesulitan yang sedang dialami oleh Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun melupakan sedikit demi sedikit kenangan di masa lalunya. ia hanya ingin melihat seorang Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat bahagia

Seperti Byun Baekhyun yang ia kenal sebelum tragedi itu terjadi.

~~}{~~

"Dokter Kim bilang, setidaknya kau harus dirawat 5 sampai 6 minggu dirumah sakit. Kau juga harus melanjutkan terapimu, ia khawatir dengan keadaan jiwamu yang masih terlihat belum stabil."

Baekhyun dan Minseok menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan duduk dibawah bangku taman, tepat dibawah pohon oak yang berada di salah satu bukit di area taman rumah sakit. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira jika percakapan ini akan berakhir dengan cukup baik, Senyuman tipis yang sejak tadi menghiasi bibirnya perlahan menghilang.

Ucapan Min Seok itu bagaikan pukulan keras di belakang kepala Baekhyun, tubuhnya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang terkurung didalam hatinya. Baekhyun mencoba mencerna dengan baik setiap baris kata yang diucapkan Min Seok. Ia merasa ada jutaan duri yang menusuk tenggorokannya ketika ia berusaha menjelaskan keadaannya pada Min Seok.

"aku ini normal, bahkan jauh dari kata sakit. Hanya kaki kiri dan tangan kananku yang mengalami sedikit masalah. sungguh aku sudah merasa lebih baik, kau tidak perlu menyewa seorang dokter atau bahkan psikolog lagi."

Senyuman di bibir tipisnya itu lebih terlihat seperti tangisan, Baekhyun mengerti jika Min Seok mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, tetapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaan Baekhyun saat ini, semua orang mengira jika ia ingin bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dari tangga rumahnya. mengira jika Byun Baekhyun adalah orang gila yang membutuhkan perawatan untuk jiwanya.

Sudah cukup ia mendengar kata 'Orang buta', hatinya bagai dirajam puluhan batu besar ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari mulut-mulut orang yang dulu sempat Baekhyun kenal sebagai orang yang memiliki hati yang ramah.

mereka salah paham, mereka tidak mengerti tentang 'betapa inginnya Baekhyun hidup seperti orang normal pada umumnya'. Berjalan tanpa alat bantu, melakukan segalanya tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli dengan harapan yang bersembunyi di dalam hati Byun Baekhyun.

Min Seok menautkan jemari tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, menghela napasnya pelan menandakan jika ia mulai lelah dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi dan ia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan percakapan ini tanpa harus berselisih dengan Baekhyun. Min Seok sudah terlalu lelah.

"Kumohon kau bisa mengerti, aku tidak memandangmu sebagai seseorang yang mempunyai penyakit jiwa. aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau benar-benar sudah keluar dari masa lalumu, tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba untuk menjadi 'sedikit' lebih normal lagi."

Diantara suara Min Seok yang menghujam dirinya dengan batu-batu besar, Baekhyun juga mendengar teriakan dari dalam dirinya. Kini ia merasa jarak diantara Min Seok dan dirinya telah berubah menjadi jurang yang curam, pria itu sudah berubah, ia tidak sama seperti Min Seok yang ia kenal. Baekhyun tidak gila, Ia sudah menjadi orang normal. Normal dalam artian memiliki jiwa yang sehat, ia tidak memiliki gangguan pada mentalnya.

Mereka seperti orang asing, Baekhyun merasa jika Kim Min Seok adalah orang asing yang baru ia jumpai 1 jam yang lalu. mereka seperti sudah lama tidak saling mengenal, untaian kata -kata yang keluar dari mulut Min Seok seperti api yang membakar tubuh Baekhyun hingga menjadi abu.

Baekhyun merasakan hembusan angin bertiup menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambutnya, suara gemerisik dari daun-daun yang bersgesekan diatas pohon menjadi melodi yang mendampingi atmosfer diantara dirinya dan Min Seok. tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka terlalu sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun menuntup mulutnya rapat-rapat, membiarkan hembusan angin itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Baekhyun membiarkan _Jajangmyeon_-nya mendingin, ia tidak mempunyai selera lagi untuk memakan habis semuanya. perutnya sudah terlalu penuh dengan ucapan-ucapan Min Seok dan kini ia sudah merasa kenyang. Min Seok mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengarkan. sesuatu tentang waktu dan pekerjaan, "Aku harus segera kembali, aku akan kembali lagi besok"

Min Seok membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi rodanya, meninggalkan _jajangmyeon_ milik Baekhyun di bangku taman dan mengembalikan Baekhyun ketempat yang dulu selalu ia sebut sebagai rumah.

~~}{~~

Dan kini Baekhyun kembali duduk di depan jendela kamarnya.

Bau bunga mawar segar yang diberikan Min Seok padanya tercium samar di hidung Baekhyun, Min Seok berkata ia akan selalu menaruh bunga di dalam vas bunga mozaik yang ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun. pria itu juga mengganti bantal, selimut dan memberi pengharum ruangan agar Baekhyun tidak mengeluh lagi tentang semua hal.

Keadaan yang sunyi dan tenang, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengajaknya bicara, suara dentingan jam dinding memenuhi setiap sudut kamar Baekhyun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian, sejak dulu keadaan ini tidak pernah berubah dan Baekhyun mulai menyukainya. Terkadang ia akan marah ketika seseorang berbicara terlalu keras, bernyanyi, atau bahkan tertawa, Baekhyun merasa asing dengan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk datang menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang memang sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi semua masalahnya seorang diri, ia membutuhkan istirahat untuk mengembalikan kekuatan dirinya dan mungkin juga kekuatan jiwanya yang mulai rapuh. Sedikit sulit untuk menggerakkan kursi rodanya seorang diri, tetapi ia berhasil menyentuh tempat tidur 'baru'-nya. Perlahan Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut yang terasa lebih tebal itu hingga menutupi lehernya.

Sejenak ia melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, mungkin saja semua ini hanya mimpi panjang yang akan segera berakhir dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Baekhyun menutup matanya, membiarkan sedikit demi sedikit jiwanya terbang meninggalkan tubuhnya yang lemah. Dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

'_Ia tidak akan bertahan, beban hidupnya sudah terlalu berat. aku tak sanggup untuk merawat orang lain di dalam keluargaku, kami juga memiliki keterbatasan.'_

'_Apa keluarga ini di kutuk, malang sekali nasibnya. ini pasti sangat berat untuk ia lalui sendiri.'_

'_setidaknya ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk menjalani hidupnya'._

'_Ia akan baik-baik saja, ia sudah terbiasa hidup seorang diri. Buta tidak akan membuat dirinya jatuh terpuruk terlalu dalam.'_

'_Ya, kau benar. Lagipula sejak dulu keluarganya selalu menyusahkan.'_

_Krriinngg Krriinngg!_

Suara jam weker yang berbunyi sangat keras itu membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur sianganya yang singkat, ia terlihat panik dan cemas. Mimpi buruk itu kembali menghampiri dirinya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan hidungnya perih. ia mencoba mencari asal dari suara jam weker itu, Baekhyun ingat jika ia menaruhnya diatas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tetapi ia menggeser meja itu terlalu jauh, ia tidak bisa menjangkau meja itu dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, suara jam weker itu selalu membuatnya takut. tidak ada satupun orang yang datang hanya untuk sekedar bertanya 'suara apa itu?', Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, berulang kali ia mencoba menggapai sisi meja itu tetapi gagal.

Terdengar suara erangan dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, rasa sakit di kaki dan juga tangannya tidak bisa ia ungkapkan, Tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada di ujung tempat tidur dan nyaris jatuh.

Dan pada akhirnya ia gagal menjangkau sisi meja itu.

tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap, kini rasa perih itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Kakinya terasa tercabik-cabik, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit luar biasa yang sebelumnya pernah ia rasakan. sama seperti kecelakaan yang dialaminya 1 ½ tahun lalu.

Tiba-tiba ketakutan itu muncul kembali, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Di dalam hatinya Baekhyun berteriak meminta pertolongan, potongan-potongan kecil masa lalu yang bercampur dengan kegelapan menciptakan ketakutan luar biasa dalam diri Baekhyun. Tidak ada satupun orang yang datang menolong.

Baekhyun terdiam dalam posisi yang sama, ia membuka matanya lebar. sekarang yang ia inginkan hanya sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan, ia meminta sedikit saja kebaikan dari Tuhan agar ia bisa melihat walau hanya dalam hitungan menit. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya melemah, air mata yang selama ini terus ia tahan akhirnya jatuh begitu saja melewati tulang hidungnya yang tegas dan berakhir di lantai yang dingin. sama seperti ucapan orang-orang yang muncul di dalam mimpi Baekhyun, kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

Byun Baek Hyun, pria itu menangis dalam diam. memohon untuk mendapat keajaiban agar dirinya tidak terlihat menyedihkan adalah hal yang konyol. ini adalah takdirnya, ia tidak bisa merubahnya menjadi seperti cerita dongeng yang berakhir bahagia.

Suara jam weker itu tiba-tiba menghilang dibalik sebuah suara asing, bernada berat dan terdengar seperti bisikan. Baekhyun mempertajam pendengarannya suara itu datang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada, seperti suara dari tempat yang memiliki ruang yang cukup luas. Menggema kecil disekitar area bawah ranjang rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun tertidur, seseorang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, apa itu terasa sakit? Hei, kau mendengar ku?"

Tidak, Baekhyun merasa jika ia sedang bermimpi. mencoba keluar dari sebuah mimpi tetapi kembali memasuki sebuah mimpi yang aneh, kali ini Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya sedikit memiliki gangguan pada jiwanya.

"Ah, kumohon tolong maafkan aku, para perawat mengerikan itu selalu ingin membawa ku pergi keruangan yang dipenuhi oleh roh-roh jahat..tidak –lebih terlihat seperti- mesin mungkin? tetapi hal semacam itu, jadi kumohon tolong maafkan perbuatan yang tidak sopan ini."

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak yakin, "Chanyeol, aku Park Chanyeol. tetangga dari lantai 6, ah tolong bisa kau kecilkan suara mu? mereka memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, -sekitar 6 km jauhnya-."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tahu dimana pria itu sekarang berada. apa dia sedang berdiri? atau tengkurap seperti dirinya. semuanya tampak gelap dimata Baekhyun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? aku tidak sengaja melihatmu menangis. itu pasti menyakitkan ketika jatuh dari atas ranjang tinggi itu." suara pria itu terdengar khawatir, Baekhyun kesulitan untuk menentukan kearah mana ia harus menjawab ucapan pria itu.

"Kau ada dimana?" .

"Ya?"

"Sekarang kau sedang berdiri disebelah mana? apa kau berada di belakangku ? "

Tiba-tiba keheningan muncul dan membiarkan suara jam weker Baekhyun yang mendominasi, pria itu tidak menjawab, sepertinya ia sudah pergi atau sedang melakukan sesuatu. Baekhyun menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, memeriksa apa masih ada orang didekat dirinya dengan mendengarkan suara yang tertangkap di telinganya. Tetapi suara jam weker itu mengalahkan semuanya.

"sekali lagi Tolong maafkan aku."

_Ah, ternyata dia masih disana._ Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?"

_Apa ?_

"Aku tidak sedang berdiri, aku tepat berada di depanmu. dibawah ranjang mu.."

Seketika itu juga suasana yang sejak tadi terasa datar berubah menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman, Chanyeol yang ingin memastikan jika pria yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar buta, melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. tetapi kedua mata Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar tidak menunjukkan pergerakan dan terus menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol.

Jarak diantara mereka hanya menyisakan 5 cm, tetapi pria itu tidak dapat melihat Chanyeol yang dengan jelas sedang memerhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama dan mengira jika ia sedang berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang terkejut sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, sejak kapan pria itu berada di bawah tempat tidurnya?, _apa ia memiliki gangguan mental?. _

"Kau boleh berpikir jika aku ini memiliki gangguan mental." _Bagaimana bisa ia tahu?. "_semua orang selalu mengatakan seperti itu."

Pria itu memukul pundak Baekhyun dengan suara gumaman tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, tubuhnya membeku untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali normal setelah mendengar suara tawa pelan dari pria aneh itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Park Chanyeol tetangga dari lantai 6. kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol atau apapun yang kau suka."

~~}{~ ~

Dear my good readers

Please leave a comment after reading ^^

I would appreciate any comments for this my bad fanfict~~

Thank U for reading my fanfict and nice to meet you readers~


End file.
